Roommate Rules
by BlackAngel-Chan
Summary: A series of one-shots. Both Maka and Soul had been living together for almost three years already and here are some things that they have learned during those times while living together.
1. PLEASE READ :

**BEFORE I BEGIN THOS NEW STORY, I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER NOR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**THIS STORY IS INSPIRED FROM A YOUTUBE VIDEO I WATCHED AND I REALLY DO HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU WOULD LOVE IT. **

**I'LL UPDATE SOON, SO DON'T WORRY. **

**XOXO,**

**MakaXSoul-senpai22**


	2. DO NOT ASK MAKA WHAT SHE'S READING

**Me: Thanks for the love, my darlings **

**This is chapter one. Hope you all love it **

_**Chapter 1: Do not ask what Maka is reading**_

Soul was getting impatient and really irritated. He was supposed to go to the park to play basketball with Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. But, unfortunately, the only person holding him back to have some fun was Maka, who was sitting on their couch, absorbed by her latest book- The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan. It's been three hours already and she was on chapter 20. Soul knew that their plans were going to be cancelled because of Maka.

So, in his final attempt to convince Maka to go already, Soul sat down next to his meister and smiled.

"Hey, Maka," he said as casually as he could.

"Hey," said Maka without even looking away from the pages of the book. Soul was getting annoyed, but he knew how to keep his cool. "So, what are you reading?" he asked.

Maka's face brightens up and slowly closes the book and looks at Soul. She started blabbering away.

"It's about a twelve year old guy named Percy Jackson and he goes to this school called Yancy Academy for troubled kids in New York and he went to this field trip with his best friend, Grover Underwood, who's a satyr, but I'll tell you about that later. Anyway, so yeah, they went to this field trip and Mr. Brunner, their Latin teacher toured them around the museum of arts in Manhattan and…."

But Soul wasn't really listening. He kept thinking about how stupid he was, asking Maka what the hell she was reading. All she could do was give her the summary, but no. she preferred telling him all about the book, chapter by chapter. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy escape, but he knew he had to try somehow.

(Two Hours Later)

"So Annabeth went to the tunnel of love with Percy, but I can tell she wanted to, because she blushed, which was so noticeable, but Percy didn't even see! How could he not?! Anyway, when they reached the tunnel, Percy saw the scarf of Aphrodite, which was laced with love magic, but Annabeth pulled it away from his hands! See? She loves him! So when Percy finally saw the shield he…"

Soul wanted to rip his ears off. He never knew Maka would have a photographic memory THAT clear.

He wanted to die at that second, just to avoid the torture.

(Five Hours Later)

"and when they got to the underworld, Annabeth gave Cerebus, the three headed dog guard of the gates, a red ball, which he had to get if he obeyed and when Annabeth did, he let them pass, sitting on the ghosts. It was so damn funny, believe me! So anyway, when they got to the fields of asphodel, creepy place, by the way, Percy stared hearing a voice calling him and then….."

Soul's head was already slumped against the pillows. His eyes were already losing focus. He wanted to spare himself from the anguish he was feeling.

(Ten Hours Later)

"And so Luke was the traitor and he was working for Kronos. Shame, he was cute. So, Percy will hunt him down and try to prevent the rise of Kronos with the help of his friends. Annabeth went back to her family and Grover is on the search for Pan. So, yeah, that's about it. Soul? Soul!"

Maka's voice led Soul back to reality. He didn't realize that he almost fell asleep. To prevent a huge smack on the face, he said, "So, yeah, great story. Excuse me, I have to lie down for a second," he said and rushed to his room. His phone rang. It was Kid.

"Hey, Kid," he said.

"Hi, Soul. We already left the park. We were waiting for you, but you didn't show up. What happened?" Kid asked.

"It's a long story," said Soul, frowning.

"What? You can tell me." Said Kid.

Soul sat down on his bed and started telling Kid what happened earlier.  
"I was waiting for Maka to finish her book, which was about this guy named Percy Jackson and….."

**Me: sorry, it's too short. I ran out of ideas **

**Anyway, please review!**


	3. ALWAYS GIVE YOUR PARTNER THE REMOTE

_**Hey, guys**____**. Sorry for the late update, but here I am again with Maka and Soul's roommate rules. Listen, send requests and I just might write them up for you. Thanks **____** so sit back and enjoy**___

Maka was absolutely bored. She'd been flipping through the channels since the past three hours and still can't find any good programming. Even worse, her favorite drama got cancelled (even though Soul told her that it was getting a bit predictable lately) and was replaced by a rather explicit one.

_Ugh, why is everyone in this world turning into a perverted animals? _She thought. She was already sick to her stomach when she saw the first episode.

There was too much violence, drugs, swearing and, of course, sex. Maka wanted to chuck the T.V. out of the window when she realized that Soul has a huge collection of DVDS in his room.

"Hey, Soul!" she yelled.

Soul, who was doing God-knows-what in his room, poked his head from his bedroom door.

"What?" he asked, rather irritated.  
"Can I borrow some of your DVDs?" Maka asked.

Soul nodded. "Sure. They're in here." He said.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Well? Aren't you going to give them to me?"

Soul sneered. "Get them yourself. I'm not your servant" he said.

Maka gritted her teeth. She really wanted to pick a fight with Soul, but she was already too tired to even give him a Maka-chop.

"Okay then," she said as casually as she could and stood. She handed him the remote and walked inside.

Maka was utterly surprised to see how vast Soul's collection was. Those weeks of ordering them online and going to the mall payed off apperantly. A ten-shelf bookshelf was dedicated to his movies; classic or modern. Maka knew he hardly watch movies and- but her thoughts were cut off when she saw the lower part of the shelf.

Egads. Porn. About twenty CDs. He has a whole shelf for them, like the perverted animal that he really is.

Maka's right eye twitched from fury. Where in the world did Soul get those tapes?!

When she finall picked a movie- A Walk To Remember (and remembered to call the girls about that)- she went back to the living room and found Soul watching the, ugh, pornography channel.

"Okay, Soul," Maka said. "I already picked a movie. Give me the remote."

"No," said Soul, his eyes glued on the screen.

Maka huffed. "Why not?" she demanded.

Soul sighed. "Because I was here first."

That took Maka back. "Hey, I've been there for hours!"

Soul sneered. "Exactly." He said. "You had your fun. It's my turn."

" . " Maka said, breathing hard, her hand outstreched.

"Fat chance," said Soul. "I'm recording this."

"What…oh…" Maka's voice trailled off in realization. "That's why you have so many porn tapes in your collection."

Soul's eyes widened. He adverted his eyes from the screen. "You-you saw those?" he stammered.

Maka nodded. She was too surprised to remember that she was furious with him. Why was Soul suddenly scared-frightened by the looks of it- all of the sudden, when Maka reminded him of his dirty collection. Then the answer suddenly popped into her head and she begin to grin very evily.

"Those CDs are your secret shame, right?" she asked.

"What?!" Soul yelled. "Cool guys like me don't have secret shames!"

"Soul, don't lie to me." Maka said. "I've known you too long to know your every move"

If possible, and Maka wanted to remember it forever, Soul blushed.

"Okay, okay. You caught me." He said, raising his palms in surrender. "Yeah, those XXX tapes are my secret shame. If everyone knew, I would be stripped off my coolness."  
Maka almost felt sorry for Soul. Almost. She needed her TV time again. She fished her phone from her pocket and started texting. Her thumb hoovered above the SEND button.

"Okay. I won't tell. But on one condition. Give me the remote." She said.

"Or what?" Soul asked.

"Or I could just press send and, presto! Everyone in DWMA knows your dirty little secret!" Maka said. "Your choice"

Soul's eyes widened. "You wouldn't"

" Try me." Said Maka.

Soul narrowed his eyes for a minute then he sighed, stood and gave Maka the remote. He silently walked back to his room. "Fucking little bitch." Maka heard him say.

"What did you say?" maka asked, spun around and threatened to press the SEND button.

"Nothing." Said Soul was closed the door behind him. Maka smiled and erased the message from her phone. She smiled and pressed play on the remote.

Well, at least Soul knew why he should always give his partner the remote.

_**Now listneing to Gangnam Style by PSY and Hyuna. Really cute **___

_**I could Imagine soul and maka dancing to it. Ahaha. Anyways, please review!**_


	4. KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER

**Author's note: Hello, my faithful readers! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I was very busy these days and I hardly had any time for the stories. But do not fret! I will make you guys my second priority (for now), so enjoy!**

Maka was fuming with unmistakable anger. She checked her wristwatch. She knew she and Soul were already two hours late. She knew that she'll get scolded by professor Frankenstein and probably get detention. She shuddered. She knew how Frankenstein punishes his students. Maybe he'll make her dissect an endangered animal (It wasn't the first time) or maybe make her clean the toilets. She doesn't know which one was worse.

And it's all because Soul was still in his room.

Sure, Maka had to painstakingly wake up very early in the morning to avoid being late, take a cold shower and cook breakfast for her and Soul. But unfortunately, he was the opposite. He would wake up as soon as Maka knocks on his door for breakfast. But lately, Maka noticed that she has to endure a ten-minute ritual of getting Soul to wake up and have him on his feet every morning. She has to make sure that he won't fall asleep in the shower, too!

But this particular day was a disaster. Maka woke up at 7 am and hurried off to get herself ready. When she came to Soul's room, he was still fast asleep. So she banged a pillow on his head and yelled at him to move quickly. Unfortunately, he moved in a snail's pace, which annoyed Maka.

She got up from the couch and put down her book. She had enough. Soul was in his room for more than an hour already and he made Maka late for Frankenstein's class.

"Soul, goddamn it, move your ass already! We're late!" she yelled, pounding the door with her fist.

"Just a minute!" Soul yelled.

Maka kicked the door in annoyance and tapped her foot impatiently, her fists curled up to her sides.

Seriously, when Soul says, 'In a minute' or 'just a minute', Maka knew he meant more than an hour. It was driving her nuts.

Five minutes later, Maka was trembling with fury.

"Soul Eater, get your butt out of here, right now! I meant it, you motherfucker!" Maka yelled.

"In a minute, Maka! Sheesh!" Maka heard Soul yell back.

Maka, her patience running so low, grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and swung the door wide open, stepping into Soul's room.

"Seriously, Soul, if you don't move your butt out of here, I'm gonna-" Maka faltered. She forgot how to breathe, move or speak. She knew she was frozen at where she was standing. And Maka could feel herself blush.

In front of her was Soul; half-naked, wearing only his skull and crossbones boxers. Rivulets of water dripped from his shock white hair to his slightly muscular body. Maka knew it was because of all those training sessions he and Maka took over the weekend for the past few months. But, damn! When did Soul ever gotten so…_sexy_?

When Soul saw her gaping like a fish, his eyes widened. He blushes, but grins.

"Hey, Maka, if you're playing the perverted partner, let's do it later, okay?" he said.

Then Maka remembered that she was angry. She immediately threw a book at him, hitting Soul square in the face. Maka finally gained her posture.

"You perverted ass-hole! I'm not playing any game with you! Just hurry up, okay?" she yelled.

She began closing the door, ready to leave, when Soul said, "Maka?"

Maka poked her head back. "Yes?"

Soul's grin widened. "Knock before you enter, okay?"

Maka was fuming, so she slammed the door so hard, the picture frames that hang on the wall fell and crashed.

"Just hurry up, you bastard!" she yelled.

Maka could've sworn she heard Soul laugh.

Maka went back to the couch and sat down. Blair suddenly jumped to her side in her cat form.

"How did it go, Maka-chan?" the cat witch asked.

Maka huffed. "Don't ask, please."

Blair giggles. "Oh, don't worry, Maka. You're not the only one to see Soul half-naked." She said then jumped down the couch before Maka could even question her.

Now she was dumbfounded? What did Blair mean by that? And how the hell did she know that Maka saw Soul half-naked.

Just the thought about it made Maka blush bright red.

_Damn bastard,_ she thought. _But I'll get the last laugh. You'll see._

Maka smiles very evilly and started concocting a plan in her head. Tonight will be fun indeed.

**Author's note: So, yeah. I dropped hints on what will be on the next chapter. I hope you all figure it out. Good luck **


	5. NEVER MESS WITH A BLONDE

Soul wanted to tease Maka all day because of that little accident earlier. She had seen him in his boxers. Sure, he was embarrassed, but it was so damn funny to see Maka gaping like a fish. He had told BlackStar and Kid the whole story. Naturally, they laughed their butts off and they had to tell the whole crescent moon class, who told the whole DWMA.

During class, their lunch break, and practice sessions, almost every single student had already teased Maka. And an added bonus: Frankenstein and Ms. Marie, their supposed to be nice teachers (if you can ever call Frankenstein's detention methods 'nice') had spread the rumor even further. Soul was relieved that Spirit was out sick that day.

Soul even considered running for his life because Maka could give a pretty deadly Maka-Chop.

But surprisingly, Maka didn't seem to get mad about it. She didn't attack or hit anyone with a book.

As a matter fact, she seemed more….giddier than the usual. She's giggling and laughing alongside with Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

Maybe Liz's fashion sense had rubbed off on Maka because today she was sporting a sheer white tank top, her plaid skirt and black high-heeled booties.

And she was clingier to Soul than the usual.

Maka never left Soul's side since this morning and when another girl approaches him, she would give them her death-glare and hissed at them like a cat. Eventually, they all back off. When Soul asked her what's wrong, she just said she sensed trouble. And that totally baffled Soul.

When Maka went to the restroom, Soul immediately ran to BlackStar and Kid for help.

"I don't think Maka's feeling good today," he said. "I mean, come on. She's acting very different and I want to know why!"

"BECAUSE SHE IS HAPPY TO KNOW THAT I AM HER ONE AND ONLY GOD!" BlackStar yelled.

Soul sighed. "I'm sure it's not that," he said.

"Maybe she's just feeling a bit more happy than the usual," Kid suggested. "There isn't a day without a smile on her face."

"Yeah, thanks for the help," he grumbled.

But he sensed something was up. While everyone was laughing at Maka, he felt like HE was the one who was being laughed at. But why?

But before he could have answers for his questions, he heard someone yell, "SOUL-KUN~" and launched herself at Soul, giving him a hug. Soul knew that vice-like grip from anywhere. It was one of those hugs that gave him nosebleeds.

"ARGH! BLAIR, GET OFF!" He yelled, releasing the girl from his back.

"Blair?" The girl asked, her voice several tones lower than Blair's. "Who are you calling Blair?"

Soul turned around and blushed furiously. It was Maka, a hurt expression on her face.

"Sorry, Maka. It's just that….you never hugged me like that before"he said.

Maka giggled. "Oh, Soul," she said, leaning forward and whispered in his ear, "Tonight, it'll be more than hugs"

She pulls away, winked at him and then went out of the room. "I'll see you back home!" she yelled.

When Maka was out of sight, BlackStar and Kid gave Soul appreciative hoots and slapped his back.

"She got it hot for you, man!" BlackStar yelled.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Kid chucked.

But Soul was too stunned to respond. Has Maka gone…..mad?

* * *

Soul went home late that night. It was midnight when he and BlackStar went out of the bar. BlackStar was drunk. Very. But Soul guided him home and let Tsubaki do the rest. Soul wanted to go home late because he intended to stay away from Maka.

She was acting very strange today and Soul wasn't exactly sure why.

Soul unlocked the apartment door, slowly and carefully opening and closing it behind him.

He took off his shoes and tip-toed into his room.

The apartment was dark and Soul was certain that Maka's sound asleep. Soul sighed in relief. Whatever plans she had for him can wait tomorrow. He was pooped.

He opened the door to his room and closed it silently behind him. Soul took off his jacket, shirt and jeans. He walked up to his bed and lie down, pulling the covers over his half-naked body.

Soul closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

But he felt something moving up next to him; hands that went up his chest, his waist, then down into his boxers-

Soul snaps awake and turns the lamp on. The dim light of the lamp gives Soul a reprieve so he can see his intruder's face.

"M-maka?!" Soul exclaimed, his face burning hot. Soul almost did a double take when he saw what Maka was wearing.

Instead of her usual pajamas, she had on a silk pink night gown, her ash blond hair loose around her shoulders.

Soul could've mistaken her for Blair if the lights weren't turned on.

"W-What are you doing in here?!" he yelled.

Maka giggled. "Oh, Soul," she purred. "Why, I want to play with you of course."

Soul could feel himself blush even harder. Was this supposed to be the Maka Albarn that he had to know but chose to neglect the obvious signs? Apparently, yes.

Before Soul could do anything else, Maka crashed her lips against Soul's, and then threw her arms around him.

At first, Soul was taken by surprise, but he had grown accustomed to it (accidental kisses. But that's another story) and just deepened the kiss.

Maka's moans definitely turned Soul on.

Her hands travelled everywhere: his entire body; tracing his scar and muscles. Once in a while, she's pull his hair, a sure sign that she's enjoying herself.

Soul has to be dominant, to show Maka who's boss.

Soul's hands were on Maka's lower back,which just went South.

"Mmmm….Soul…"Maka moaned.

Soul noticed something very different in Maka's voice. It was more high-pitched, more….cat-like?

He wasn't so sure.

Maka traced butterfly kisses down Soul's collarbone.

Soul resisted the urge to push Maka away because the kisses she was giving him were so damn good. Maka kisses his chest, his scar then lifts her head nup closer to Soul's.

Soul noticed that Maka's eyes weren't green. They were gold.

_Maybe she's just wearing contact lenses_, Soul thought.

But why? To make herself appealing to him? And her chest….dear God, they weren't flat. At all.

They were as big as Blair's!

"Take off your nightgown." Soul ordered, grining.

Maka gives him a sly grin as she took off her nightie, revealing a plush cream-colored bra and panties.

Soul had never don't anything this radical before, which, by his standards, is so NOT cool.

_Stupid teenage hormones_, Soul grumbled to himself.

He pushes Maka down the bed and pins her hands down as he trailed kisses down her neck.

He was about to go down on her when someone at the doorway yelled, "CUT!"

Startled and embarrassed, Soul looks up and gets the surprise of his life. There, standing at the doorway, was the REAL Maka Albarn, wearing a pink and white stripped flannel pajamas. On her hand was a video camera, it's red light signaling that it was on.

"Ma-Maka?!" Soul excalimed. "W-what's going on?"

Maka smirks. "Didn't you even notice how different I acted today? Or…should I say my stunt double?"

Soul was too stunned to say anything. He DID notice something different about Maka. Faka Maka was cat-like. She had a sudden urge for him and…and….

"No freaking way," he mumbled.

"Yup," Maka gave him a defiant smile. "Soul, meet my lovely stunt double!"

Soul sawa cloud of purple smoke coming from underneath him with a loud, POP! He looks down and sees Blair on his bed, with the albino pinning her down.

"Blair did her job well, nya?" Blair winked at him.

"BLAIR?!" Soul exclaimed as he ran away from the bed and into one corner of the room.

"Funny, isn't it?" Maka grins. "Everybody knew what was going on and you didn't even had a clue"

"Why?" Soul growled.

"Look at the calendar," Maka said.

Soul didn't care about what day it was but he looked at his digital clock.

**12:30 am. April 1****st****. **

_April 1__st__…._

"Happy April Fools, sucker!" Maka cheered. "Never ever mess with a blonde!"

Then she slams the door behind her, camera in hand.

What will she do with the video….Soul didn't want to ask.

"Oh, Soul-kun…." Blair purred. "We're not finished yet.." then she lunged herself to him.

"ARGH! BLAIR, GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Soul yelled. He had decided that he will never ever mess with Maka ever again.

* * *

Maka laughed so hard, she almost fell out of her bed. It was a prank she had planned for weeks with her friends, with the help of Blair, of course.

She looked at the video camera in her hand. She wondered if it was her with Soul, will the same thing happen?

She shook her head. Of course not, she thought. Soul likes girls like Blair.

Maka smiled as she deleted the video she took. Honestly, she wasn't that mean.

She buried herself in her covers and fell asleep peacefully.

At least Soul learned not to mess with a smart blonde like her.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry for the very long wait! I was busy updating my other stories! Well, I promise to update more sooner! Love you guys! Dedicated to MewLover21 :)**


	6. I Promise

It has started to rain in Death City.

The night sky has been invaded with dark gray clouds. The crazy laughing moon was nowhere in sight.

The rain poured in relentless sheets. The air smelled somewhat metallic and sharp and everyone was chilled to the bone.

A certain blonde pigtailed meister was curled up in a ball on the couch, shivering.

The television showed a bright, chatty show yet Maka wasn't paying the slightest attention to it.

She was busy listening to the drops of rain beating the heck out of the apartment complex.

Her knees were tucked on her chest, her head between them. A cup of piping hot chocolate was on the coffee table in front of her, yet it couldn't take away the chill she was feeling.

Nothing can make her feel better at all.

Nothing can make her feel happy again.

Soul wasn't in the apartment. In fact, he wasn't even near at Death City at all.

He was gone for five months now.

Maka knew that ever since Soul was turned into a Death Scythe, he had other missions to take care of. Missions that didn't include her.

Lord Death had assigned the young albino to track down a kishin at ice-filled Alaska. Maka was dead worried about Soul-it was one of those missions that Lord Death had warned that even a Death Scythe like Soul will most likely die.

She turned off the T.V. and head to her room.

The floor was cold, yet Maka didn't mind going barefoot.

She sat on her bed and pulled the covers closer.

Her olive green eyes were brimming with tears as she remembered the day he left…

* * *

_Maka had just finished the study session with three of her best friends-Tsubaki, Liz and Patty._

_Liz only read her fashion magazines. Patty only stared at her closed book for three hours straight. Maka was thankful that the only person who's sane enough to listen to her was Tsubaki._

Some people are just so hopeless

_She walked through the majestic halls of DWMA, heading to Stein's classroom for her extra-credit lesson. _

_Yet, she noticed that she was being watched. She turned her head around the area and saw that everyone was murmuring and whispering amongst each other._

_She was confused. _Did I miss something important?

_She decided to just ignore them, though she was sure she was missing something…_

_Maka snapped awake from her thoughts when she saw Kid running towards her, panting. _

"_Kid! Why are you running? What's wrong?" she asked. _

_Kid still panted from exhaustion, his hands on his knees. "Soul….he.."_

"_What about Soul?" Maka asked, utterly confused. "Did he do something stupid again?" _

_When Kid finally regained his breath, he looked at Maka very seriously._

"_You mean he didn't tell you?" _

_Maka shook her head. "Tell me what?"_

_From the looks of it, it was bad news. And Maka was known to be the girl who cant handle bad news._

_What happened to her partner?_

"_Soul's leaving." Kid said._

_Maka nearly dropped her books in shock. "W-what?" _

"_Father assigned him, Spirit, Justin and Azusa to hunt down a kishin that's been terrorizing a small town in Alaska, taking souls from innocent people." Kid said._

_Maka's eyes were hidden away by her bangs, her hands curled into fists._

"_Where is he?" she asked, her voice hard and expressionless. _

"_In the Death Room with father and the other Death Scythes. But Maka, I really think you shouldn't-" but Kid was cut off when the blonde meister ran past through the crowd with unbelievable speed. _

Why didn't he tell me? Was it because he knows that I'll worry about him? That idiot…

_She pushed open the door to the Death Room and ran inside as quick as possible. _

_Everyone's eyes were on her as she stopped in front of them. _

"_Maka," Soul looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Maka asked, her body trembling._

_Soul's gaze softened, then he looked on to the ground. _

_"Maka, we can talk about this when we get home. We're in the middle of-"_

_"TELL ME NOW, GODDAMMIT!" Maka yelled, startling everyone in the room. She was so close to tears now, but she couldn't afford to show any signs of weakness to her partner._

_She had never felt so betrayed before in her fifteen years of existence. Why won't Soul just tell the truth?_

_Of course she felt happy that her partner is now a Death Scythe, thanks to her, yet she felt like she had done nothing to make him achieve that._

_Soul got countless admirers, got offers to be partners with different girls that were more mature than her and got into the popular crowd easily. He had received all the fame and glory, leaving his meister in the dark. _

_It was fine by Maka. She didn't like getting all the attention anyway. But if Soul's keeping secrets from her now, well, that's where she draws the line._

_Soul took a few steps forward and looked deep into Maka's eyes. _

_"Because I didn't want you to worry about me," he said, putting a hand on her cheek. "I don't want you to think that I'll die doing this."_

_"But you will, you idiot. Do you know how dangerous it is?" Maka asked, the unwanted tears now flowing from her eyes.  
_

_Soul nodded, then pulled her in a hug. "But I promise to come back. For you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

Maka wiped away her tears quickly. The memory was very harsh and painful for her heart to handle.

She laid down on her bed and sighed.

She really missed Soul. He promised to come back for her, but he wasn't back after five months.

Even Lord Death was troubled.

No calls, no messages, no anything.

She had lived an empty life without her partner around.

For a few minutes, she just stared at the ceiling until her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep.

The sound of footsteps woke her up.

How long had she been asleep? Two, three hours? She wasn't sure.

But all she knew that someone got into her room. And he was coming towards her.

Maka grabbed the nearest object near her bed and slammed it at the intruder's skull.

The object turned out to be a hard-cover book. And it turned out that the guy she attacked was...

"S-Soul?!" she exclaimed.

The albino rubbed his sore head. "Jeez, Maka, I've been gone for five months and this is my warm welcome? Thanks a lot, tiny tits."

She slammed the book to his skull again, hearing that awful nickname.

Maka's gaze softened, then she started to laugh. She threw off her covers and rushed to his side.

"W-when did you get back?"

"Two hours ago," Soul said, then looked at Maka. "But I had to take a shower first. I barely took a bath there. It was freezing cold."

Maka wrinkled her nose. "Thank Death, then. You must've smelled worse than you look."

Soul bared his jagged teeth. "Watch it, flat chest." then he smiled. "I've missed you" he said, then pulled her into a hug.

Maka nuzzled his neck. "I missed you too, Soul."

He pulls away and plants a kiss on her cheek. "I won't ever leave you again."

Maka blushed then smiled at him. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**I can't help it, you guys! I just feel so sappy at the moment! So, review?  
**


	7. Korean Dramas! Oh, Shut up

Soul really didn't understand Maka's obsession with Korean dramas-especially those predictable dramas where, from the first episode itself, you'll know what would happen in the end.

It was just your typical run off the mill soap opera, but Soul had witnessed the horror it came with; all the quirky, cute and really, really gay qualities of the lead MALE characters.

That's right-the male characters are definitely acting gay.

Who had ever heard of a guy wearing more make-up than the lead female character and dressing in tight colorful jeans? Only in Korea.

It all started when there was nothing to watch on television and it was Maka's turn on holding the remote…

* * *

"Come on, Maka! Just let me watch Familiar of Zero!" Soul complained as his partner channel-surfed.

Maka stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, too bad! It's my turn to watch tonight." She said defiantly.

Soul grumbled as he sank down to his seat, obviously defeated.

Maka was flipping through the channels when she saw a new one: Channel M or M-Net.

Soul groaned. "Not the Korean channel!" he yelled. "Change it!"

Maka raised an eyebrow. "And why should I do that?"

"Cause…it's too gay for my taste." Soul shuddered.

Maka smirked. "Then I guess I'll watch it then."

As soon as she said that, the opening credits for a drama called Flower Boy Next door began to play.

Soul sneered and stood up.

"I'm going to watch Familiar of Zero on the internet instead." He said. "Enjoy your crap fest."

"And you enjoy your fap fest, ass wipe." Maka snorted.

Soul rolled his eyes and went to his room, leaving Maka and her crappy Korean drama alone.

And that was the worst mistake a guy could've possibly made.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

Soul was awakened by Maka's scream.

He immediately fell out of bed, face first.

Soul groaned in pain and lazily rubbing his eyes, looking at his clock.

3:00 am.

_What the actual fuck…_

Soul stood up and immediately head to Maka's room.

There, he saw his meister all huddled up in her sheets, teary-eyed as she faced her lap top.

"Maka, what the hell?! Why are you still awake? It's three am!" he yelled.

Maka only acknowledged him with a quick, "Hey, Soul." Then went back to whatever she was watching.

Soul, a bit curious, peeked over the blonde's shoulder. To his horror, he found himself face to face with that Korean drama.

"Maka…you watched one episode and….now…" he stammered.

Maka sighed and put the video on pause.

"It's because I like it, okay? If you don't, then get out of here. I don't freaking care." She said.

Soul stared at her. "Oh, so now you're sassing me?" he asked. "Where the hell did you get that attitude from? From them?" he pointed accusingly at the laptop.

"Oh shut your trap and go back to bed." Maka snapped before pressing play.

Soul was a bit surprised by Maka's sudden change of attitude but he just shrugged.

"Okay, fine. But don't expect me to wake you up for later." He said.

Maka just ignored him as he left the room.

* * *

"I'M LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATEEEEEEE!"

Soul guffawed as he sipped his coffee. It was almost seven am and Maka had just woken up.

Instead of five am like she usually did, she woke up late today, screaming.

Soul had never seen Maka move so fast before.

The minute she realized that it was already late; she ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Then she ran back to her to her room and changed clothes. After scarfing down her breakfast, she pulled Soul out of the door.

"Come on, you baka! Let's go!" she yelled.

Soul only tried to keep up with his meister as she ran like a maniac to DWMA.

They arrived at Stein's class, with five minutes to spare.

The weapon pair sat on their seats, trying to catch their breath.

"Told you I won't wake you up…" Soul chuckled.

"Screw…you…" she panted.

* * *

Soul sighed as Maka was on her regular seat on the couch that evening, waiting for the next episode of Flower Boy Next Door.

"Maka, I know you've already finished the series. Why are you watching it again?" he asked.

Maka looked at him, annoyed. "None of your business." She said.

Much to Soul's horror, the blonde meister squealed when the opening credits began to play.

_If I don't start wearing ear plugs soon, I am seriously going deaf. _Soul thought.

"AW, IT'S THE LAST EPISODE!" Maka cried.

"Finally!" Soul cheered.

Maka shot him a death glare that definitely radiated malice.

"MAKA-CHOP!" she yelled, throwing a book at his direction.

The next thing the scythe knew, he was lying on the floor, with three hundred pages worth of literature crushing his skull.

"This is a crisis for me! Now shut up and let me watch this!" she growled.

Soul stood up and massaged his sore head.

As the finale unfolded, Soul was very intrigued.

What makes the show so special? So special that his meister-the most neatest, most straight-laced person he knows- go crazy for it? Fan girl crazy.

The only way to find out is…watch the show.

The idea made the albino cringe. _Well, it is worth a try.._

"Okay, I'll just watch this…..just this once." Soul declared as he sat down next to Maka.

"That's the spirit!" Maka cheered. "Prepare yourself for the time of your life!"

* * *

An hour later…

"So, what do you think?" Maka asked after the program ended. She wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

Soul just stared at the screen, frozen.

Maka poked his side. "Soul?"

He blinked twice before turning back to his meister. "Huh?"

Maka sighed. "I was asking you of what do you think about Flower Boy Next Door?"

"Well….um…" Soul stammered before standing up. "I'm going to bed. Night."

Maka just stared at him as he made his way over his room, closing the door behind him.

"Guess he hated it. Oh well!" Maka said before going on all fan-girl mode. "GO DOK MI!"

* * *

As soon as Soul was in his room, he fired up his laptop and immediately went to DramaCrazy. Net and waited for the first episode of Flower Boy Next Door to play.

_So this is why girls love it this much…_

But he knew he can't tell his partner that he liked the show. She'll totally tease him.

As the first episode began, Soul couldn't help but to smile.

_Let the good times roll…_

"MR. EVANS, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

Soul immediately snapped out of his nap, stood and yelled, "ENRIQUE GEUM LOVES GO DOK MI AND THAT IS IT!"

Everyone in the classroom gave him strange looks, then bursts out laughing.

Soul blushed. _This is what I get for watching that stupid show all night…_

Stein guffawed. "Not the answer I was expecting but…okay…"

Maka started to giggle. "I knew you love it."

Soul gave her a death glare. "Oh shut up, Maka."

* * *

***laughs* Oh, Soul. I wasn't really expecting that.**

**Well, this is sort of based on a true story-since I watch Korean dramas and all, hehe. The Flower Boy series are my favorite yet, so far ^_^**

**Oh, and speaking of shows, I just have one random rant:**

**WTH…I got hooked on this anime called RWBY and they said they were gonna show it on July 5****th****. I waited for months and when I logged in this morning on Tumblr and YouTube, they said they were gonna release it to the public on July 18****th****…TEN MORE DAYS!**

**I am growing pretty impatient -_-**

**Bad enough I don't have enough money to go to RTX this year..grr..**

**Oh, and if you're wondering what RWBY is, check out the four trailers on YouTube. Just search: RWBY Red, RWBY White, RWBY Black and RWBY Yellow.**

***facepalm* I hate it when my inner fan girl comes out. **

**PEACE~ **


End file.
